


Anywhere But Here

by MaeveBran



Series: The New Job [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wanders around the SGC and keeps Walter company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

Buffy Summers was bored. It was the middle of the night and she should have been sleeping or slaying, but she wasn't. Her new job kept her on base and not slaying, though that was usually just fine with her. In the three years since Sunnydale the other slayers had proved that they could handle just about anything without her, and Buffy had been glad for a chance at a normal life for a change. The Air Force had somehow found out about her abilities and the security clearance she'd been given by the Initiative, so they had recruited her for their top secret project. Buffy suspected that Riley Finn had had some part in it, but she didn't care. Her new job kept her from getting bored and she didn't have to hide her super strength and agility here.

Buffy lived on base because she really didn't want to interfere with the Colorado Springs Slayer and Watcher. Xander knew how to get ahold of her if it was necessary, but knew to leave her to her retirement. She did occasionally get together with him and the other Scoobies, but not very often. Buffy preferred to live her own life and hang out with her new team, which was called SG-13. Her commanding officer, a Colonel Dave Dixon, was tough but fair. She enjoyed hanging out with the team. Unfortunately, the rest of the team all had families so she was alone on base a lot of the time. 

She wondered around base for awhile before ending up at the control room. The control room was strangely silent, as no off world teams were due back until late tomorrow afternoon and no teams were scheduled to depart until late morning. Buffy found Chief Sgt. Walter Harriman sitting at his post looking equally bored.

"Hey, Walter. What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Not much, Miss Summers," replied the Sergeant.

"Walter, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Buffy?" Buffy said resignedly.

"Any day now it will sink in," Walter said, dryly. "So what brings you here at oh three hundred?"

"I couldn't sleep, and this is the only place on base that seems to have any signs of life at this hour. So tell me Walter, what do you do while waiting for an emergency to have to open the gate?" Buffy inquired.

"Well, I run diagnostics and file my reports. But that usually doesn't take all night. If SG-1 is off world it usually results in an emergency at some point, but all of SG-1 in on world tonight so the likelihood of an emergency is quite low for this shift," Walter explained.

"So, if you could be anywhere but here, where would you be?" Buffy asked, on a whim, remembering the days when she would play 'Anywhere but here' with Willow and Xander.

"Um, I'd love to go to Madrona," Walter answered.

"Walter, this is a game where you give a detailed description of where you'd go and what you'd do there," Buffy explained. "For example, I'd be on Argos with a young Adonis enjoying one of the 100 day parties, not worrying about the Ori. That is, if they still party that hard on Argos."

"All right, I'd be lying on a beach in perfect 80 degree weather with the wife on Madrona," Walter said, entering into the spirit of the game, but before the fantasy could be spun much further the gate began to activate.

Walter sat up alertly and sent the command to close the iris. "Unauthorized off world activation," he said into the PA system.

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell was the first officer to arrive in the control room, as he was in charge for the night. General Landry had gone home for the night and Col. Reynolds was off world. "What have we got, Walter?" he asked.

"Receiving IDC, sir," Walter answered. "It's SG-3."

"Open the iris," Cam ordered.

Several blasts from a staff weapon preceded SG-3 through the Stargate. Col. Reynolds hobbled through next, half-supported by the major on his team. He had apparently been injured in the leg. Once the third and fourth members of the team had cleared the gate Walter closed the iris again.

Buffy regretfully saw that the control room was no longer the place for her. She bid Walter and Cam good night, then left, suddenly very glad that she was not in any kind of command position around here. 

Buffy had had enough being in command the two times she had led armies of teenagers into battle. The first had been when she was barely eighteen and had commanded her high school class against the Mayor, with the other Scoobies as her deputies. She still had nightmares about the deaths and turnings of her classmates that she had not been able to prevent. The second battle had been more of a war. Buffy had commanded an army of teenage Slayers against the First Evil, and for awhile it had seemed as though they couldn't possibly win. She could still see the girls who had not survived in her nightmares, too.

Buffy made her way back to her quarters, for once glad to be under someone else's command. Usually she bristled at being ordered around, but tonight had reminded her of the pressures of command. She slipped under the covers and finally fell asleep.


End file.
